At First Sight
by Lola'sDream
Summary: Sally always wanted her freedom. Luckily one night she was able to escape to a party held in the town. But what happens when she begins to feel certain things for the famous Pumpkin King? Will he feel the same? Will be different from the story. My love story for Jack and Sally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! I love 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' especially the love story between Jack and Sally so I thought I'd write a short story as to what I think Sally first thought of Jack when she saw him. It's suppose to be short and sweet but if you guys really love it then I'll continue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stare at the ceiling as I lay on my hard cot of a bed. It was filled with hay cobwebs so it wasn't too comfortable. My 'father', Dr. Finklestien, says he doesn't want me outside for fear I'd get hurt. Although I'm not too sure if that would be true. I am shy by nature and quiet but I feel as though courage lives inside me as well. I don't know but I want to be free. Although my father can be rude and mean he does care, in his own way I guess. Sometimes I just feel he values me more as his creation than his daughter.

Laughter and cheering poured in from the window. I sat up in bed and looked out of my window. The sky was black with the moon providing light for the townspeople. The witches flew fat on their broomsticks as the ogres and hunchbacks backs walked slowly behind. A light appeared about half a mile ahead. The crowd was singing and laughing. Emptiness filled my stomach as I looked at the ground far below me. I was trapped in a tower as the townspeople laughed and hollered.

I lowered my head as a small tear escaped my eye. Then my stitches from my left knee gave out and my leg fell softly on the stone floor below me. I quickly wiped my eyes as I fell to the ground. I pulled a needle from behind my ear and stitched my leg tightly.

Suddenly, as a bat flew past my window an idea came to my mind. I looked out the window and then back to my newly attached leg. I quickly pinned the needle behind my ea as I peered out the window again. The wind pushed on my face as I gripped the window tightly as I placed my feet timidly on the ledge.

"Now or never" I said to myself as I closed my eyes and jumped from the ledge.

For a moment I felt as though I was flying. I felt liberated and whole somehow. But it was over once I felt hard stone crush my face. I laid still on the ground for about a minute or two to make sure I wasn't dead first. Then I slowly peaked my head from the ground to see the damage I had created. Luckily only my right leg and left arm was disconnected from my body. I quickly sat up as I stitched my limbs back to together with a wide smile on my face.

Once I was connected again I stood up slowly and looked at the tower above me. I clapped my hands as I jumped up and down. I was free!

"hahahahahah! Yes I'm free!" I exclaimed.

I looked back at my 'home' and turned to walk towards the glowing lights.

At first, I feared I was lost because the houses were all different shapes and sizes but once I spotted the slow moving hunchbacks I blew a sigh of relief. After about 10 minutes of walking I began to see many people scattered around fire torches and glowing lanterns.

Fear, anxiety, and joy surged through me as I became lost within the crowd. They were laughing and all enjoying themselves that I slowly began to enjoy myself as well. A giant wolf in a yellow button up shirt and brown capris pants walked briskly towards me. At first he scared me but when I noticed what he had in his hands I began to relax.

"Would you like a cooooookie miss?" He asked in a rough husky tone.

"Thank you." I replied with a huge smile as I grabbed a black spider shaped cookie from the plate. He howled in excitement as he walked gently passed me to a group of children behind me.

After him one witch with a boil on the tip of her nose flew towards me with a tray of cups filled with glowing green juice.

"Would you like some poison cider my dear? Made from the pricket berries, sangon weeds and moon burn? The wickedest juice in town!" She explained as she pushed the tray closer to me. I nodded my head as I quickly took a cup and tasted a small dose.

"Mmmm! This is delicious!" I exclaimed.

"Why thank you my dear!" She replied as she flew up towards the sky with her wicked laugh.

Suddenly the people grew quiet and turned in the opposite direction. I looked with tem to see a small stout man with a blow horn. He had a sash saying mayor. His face was pink with a big smile on it.

"Hello people of Halloween Town! May I present the scariest of them all, the Pumpkin King himself, Jack Skellington!"

The crowd roared with cheers and raised their arms. I stared amazed. Not at the way the crowd looked. But by the man who stood next to the mayor. He stood very tall and very thin. He was more of a skeleton than a man but still a man. He had big eye sockets that were black and deep. He wore a black suit and a bat bow tie. My body grew warm as I stared at the man before me. His mouth was moving but I didn't hear a word. I was mesmerized by his movements. His posture. His scary faces and smiling face.

I'm pretty sure he couldn't see me through the crowd but I was glad to see him.

"Jack." I whispered to myself as a small smile appeared on my face. I lightly touched my lips as I stared at the man before me.

"Sally?"

I froze when I heard the voice behind me.

"Sally?"

I was coming closer. I began to panic. I slowly moved past people as I tried to ignore the voice behind me.

"Sally!" My 'father' yelled me behind me.

I suddenly began to softly push people out of my way until I was finally free from the crowd. I pushed myself to run faster as I quickly glanced behind me. My father tried to push his wheelchair to go faster but to no avail. He was feet from me and wouldn't be able to catch up with me for awhile.

But I also noticed something as well. Not only did the whole crowd look back at me but Jack stood there looking at me as well. Although I was far from him my face grew hot and my body tingled as I stared back at the skeleton man.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think guys. If I'm going to continue with the story then I won't go with the traditional story because I want to put a twist on it. I just want your reviews and thoughts. Thank you guys for reading the story it means a lot to me an hopefully you'll love this as much as me.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! I know I've been gone for so long but I'm happy you guys decided to stay on board. It's guys like you that keep my writing no matter what. I hope you will continue to read this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How dare you come outside! What's wrong with you?" My master yelled as he squeezed my wrist. We were standing in front of the house as he fumbled with the doorknob. "You're so luckily I found you Sally, dear. Next time I'm going to lock the doors!" He screeched as he turned the knob and the door opened softly.

My breath caught in my throat as relief washed over me. _He thought I walked out the front door. _I shook my head slightly as a smiled cracked my face. _You are certainly not as smart as you seem to the people. _

Unfortunately the master saw my face and his blue face started turning pink.

"You think this is funny?!" He screamed as he practically threw me inside. My right ankle twisted and I lost my balance causing me to fall on the floor. I was fine, happy that I was created with no bones yet again. I quickly looked down at my ankle and when my stitches were still in tact. "I am too frustrated to think of a punishment now. Go into the kitchen and make something for me. I'll find a suitable punishment for you later." He growled sighedas he rolled towards his lab and slammed the door.

I stood alone in the entrance.

I silently ran to the door and turned the know.

_It's locked! _I screamed to myself and my body slumped against the door. I was mad and sad. I wanted to lave again to return to the towns party. I wanted to be apart of the festivities and laughter. I wanted to try more food and play the weird games. I wanted to see that skeleton man again. I wanted to at least say hello. Something warm and wet hit my cheeks. I lifted my head from the door and touched my cheek lightly. _Am I ...crying?_

I sniffed lightly as I stared at my wet hands._ I didn't know I could cry. Do I have other emotions as well?_

**_CLASH! BANG! BONG!_**

Something was going on in the master's lab. He must've been really angry. I slap my hands over my face as I try to make the wetness stop. Once I felt my face was not so damp I ran into the kitchen and closed the door. I did not want to deal with my master now.

Immediately I walked towards the cabinet and started pulling items. I didn't care to glance at what I was grabbing, I was just grabbing anything edible so I could control my anger. I didn't understand why he had to keep me away from people. I hated being in this house!

Just as I pulled a screaming mandrake from the giant freezer I heard the cat-bell screeching.

I stop what I'm doing as I slowly place the mandrake back in the freezer and I close the lid softly. I tiptoe gently to the door and place my ear against the old, black wood. I couldn't hear clearly. Only mumbled voices. I sighed to myself as I pushed gently on the door and squinted my eye to see clearly.

My heart stopped within my chest.

My master had his back to me as he stood in front of him. He was still wearing the outfit from before as he spoke confidently and boldly to my master. I couldn't feel my fingers pressing into the door nor could I hear my breathing growing heavier with each breath I took. Only the sound of my heartbeat could be heard as I focused solely on Jack Skellington.

"Sally!"

I blinked furiously as my master's yell rang throughout the entrance. I pushed myself through the door as I stood before my master mute.

"Sally," He continued as he turned my way, "Prepare more food for another guest." He commanded as he began to turn back towards him.

I quickly glanced at Jack and felt my cheeks grow warm. He stared at me with a soft smile on his face. His eyes told emotions despite their emptiness. He waved quickly to me and I smiled back for I ran back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay I know it's not long but I promise I will make the chapters longer. I want to make this story last and it will not go with the story. I like to add my own twists and turns. But I hope you still enjoyed the chapter and you stay with the story.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies I am back for a new chapter! It's hard for me to update when I have three other stories and college work as well but I promise at least one chapter a month til school passes. I don't wanna leave you guys thinking I'm never going to update. But here is your new chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm not making mandrake for him!  
_

I scream to myself as I put the wiggly mandrake away and bring out my master's unused brewing pot. I decided on frog breath soup. My father has always complimented me on it so hopefully Mr. Skellington would as well.

I gather all the ingredients in my hands as I can and walk over to the counter trying not to spill any of the glass jars. Unfortunately a vile of dry weeds slipped from my arms and crashed to the ground. My heart stopped as the glass touched the floor and flew everywhere around me. I looked up awaiting the yell of my father but all was quiet. I quietly placed the jars on the counter and jogged to the door. I opened it slowly but saw nothing. The entrance was empty and the only sounds of life in the old house were mumbling voices from behind the master's lab.

I could feel my heart tighten slightly as I thought of him in another room._ I usually feel shaky and scared around him so why would my heart ache when I'm far from him? _I raised my left hand to softly place it over my heart as the ache didn't lesson. Suddenly a screeching sound formed behind me and I snapped out of my thoughts. The water was boiling and it was time to throw in the seasonings.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

I'd say after about thirty minutes the soup was almost finished.

I grabbed a canister and opened to find a frog sitting inside. I roughly pulled on it's neck over the blistering cauldron and opened it's mouth. The frog had no choice but to let out his green breath over the soup. After about ten seconds I gently placed the frog back into his canister and withdrew a cricket form my pocket. He happily swallowed the small creature as I placed him back in his spot.

I ran to the cupboard and took out an old kettle and filled it with water. I placed it on the stove for it to warm. I then again ran to the cupboard and took out the master's fancy china and utensils. Carefully, I exited the kitchen and walked slowly to the dining area. I placed the table nicely and made sure I folded the napkins right and the cups were placed according to the master's liking.

I looked up at the cat clock and realized I only had 5 minutes left to prepare everything. The master loved to eat at 6 o'clock on the dot everyday or else he'd throw a fit.

I ran swiftly to the kitchen and could hear the kettle screaming for relief. Without stopping I grabbed the howling kettle and placed it on the counter. I quickly threw five cubes of sugar, dry rosemary, and four teaspoons of honey. I took out my gray teapot with spiders decorated around it and poured the hot liquid inside. Then I took a soup bowl and carefully used a ladle to pour the soup from the cauldron into the soup bowl.

I took out the soup bowl first and placed it on the dining table and then ran back for the kettle. As soon as I reached the kettle's handle I heard the clock chime.

_Dong!_

I could feel my heart race as I grabbed the handle and placed a cloth under the kettle so I could grip the kettle better.

_Ding!_

I pushed open the door with my elbow

_Ding!_

I rand half fast down the hallway trying to avoid any sharp turns.

_Dong!_

I saw the dining door up ahead and prepared myself for the impact.

_Dong!_

I could hear master and Him coming close to the dining area too.

_Ding!_

I pushed open the door and almost spilled the liquid out of the kettle.

_Ding!_

I placed the kettle on the table just as the master and he walked through the door.

_Dong!_

I quickly hid my troubled breathing as I placed a small smile on my face and avoided his eyes. Dinner is ready. I said softly.

* * *

**Okay short I know but I had to give you something. I am going somewhere with this I do promise. It'll will get better and better as the story progresses.  
**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
